


Winging it

by PerseusHuntress



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseusHuntress/pseuds/PerseusHuntress





	Winging it

Ryder watched Reyes from the bar, trying to drown out Jaal’s incessant complaining. So far he has bemoaned the filth, the smell, the weather, the Outcasts, the Collective, the squawking birds, the acid rain, and the state of the floor in Kralla’s Song.

“And your Vidal is the worst offender” Jaal boomed.

Ryder rolled her eyes, but bit “One, he isn’t mine. Two, enlighten me”

“He may as well be. The way he puffs himself up whenever you show up is comical. His lack of subtlety is pitiful.” He sneered.

“Subtlety, something you know a lot about, is it Jaal?” Ryder grinned.

His face hardened “If I wanted to, I could bring you to your knees, Ryder. Don’t tempt me”

“Try me big boy” she attempted to smolder at the angara, but failed at the last moment bursting into a peel of bright laughter “Ha, no, I am sorry that was fucking awful”

Jaal smiled at her “I agree, definitely needs work.”

“Rawr rawr rawr Ama Darav, I’ll have you know I am amazing at this, if I want to be, I just don’t feel like it right now…” she trailed off mildly embarrassed, her pride was gently bruised by that last comment.

“Teach me then, Pathfinder.” A wicked grin formed on his face as he nodded toward the other end of the bar where Reyes was engrossed in a conversation with an asari. “It will be a useful insight into human courting rituals”

“Why? You’re doing fine without it. Cora turned a delightful crimson last time, I’d like to have curtains in that colour, they would look great” Ryder laughed.

“Don’t change the subject” Jaal’s eyes narrowed. “Impress me”

A muscle in her jaw twitched, she did not take well to being ordered, but something inside of her also wanted to show him up, wipe the smug look off his face.

“Fine. Watch and learn.” She hissed at him, he met her glare with an easy smile.

Ryder huffed and slid off her stool, straightened up and stretched her shoulders.

Jaal looked down at her bemused “Is the flexing mandatory?”

Ryder’s lips drew back in a snarl, but before she could chew him out, he sighed and said “Just go”

She really wanted to deck him, but her attention was suddenly drawn to the high pitched giggle coming from the asari opposite Reyes. He leaned towards her whispering something, as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Ryder’s stomach twisted into an unpleasant knot, it all suddenly seems like a horrible idea. She half turned to Jaal, but her mouth flew shut as soon as she saw his expression. He leaned on the counter, resting his chin in his hand, watching her with amused interest.

Her expression hardened with determination. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her fail. She set off, putting an extra swing into her hips as she strode towards Reyes.

He was too engrossed in the asari to notice her approach, edging closer and closer to her as he spoke.

“Reyes” Ryder purred as she reached his side.

“Ryder!” Reyes yelped in surprise, twisting toward her so fast that his elbow slipped on the counter top, upsetting his balance and sending him falling sideways as his feet tangled with the stool he was perched on.

Ryder reacted without thinking, lunging forward she grabbed his waist, arresting him mid-fall. 

“Woah there, didn’t mean to startle you” she looked down at his horrified face frozen inches away from hers “You okay?”

Reyes breathed unevenly, his face flushed red “Fine, thanks…”

“Can I let go now?” she raised an eyebrow after a couple of seconds as he made no attempt to disentangle himself from her.

He blinked once, twice, before his composure returned and his mouth curved into a smile “Do you have to?”

She almost dropped him then and there on principle, but the memory of Jaal’s self-satisfied expression swam before her, she just couldn’t let that happen.

“No, but what do I get out of this?” she simpered.

The corners of his eyes crinkled in a wicked grin, he opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the asari clearing her throat loudly.

Reyes grimaced.

“Pathfinder, Arysa Setora. One of my associates” he muttered, finally disentangling himself from Ryder. 

“A pleasure” the asari smiled broadly, her face strained from trying to contain laughter “I’ve heard a lot about you”

“Good things, I hope?” Ryder returned the smile leaning back on one leg.

“Only the best” Arysa winked at Reyes.

His face was unreadable, but a storm was brewed in his eyes.

“Ryder, will you excuse us? We have a delicate matter to discuss. I will find you afterward” his voice was level, friendly even, but his eyes bore into Arysa, threatening violence. The asari remained impassive, smiling broadly at him.

“Have fun!” She grinned at the asari, and turned back to the bar. That was not how she expected that to go down. She wasn’t sure how she wanted it to go, but the hammering of her heart told a story of its own, one she refused to acknowledge just yet.

Jaal was in fits of silent laughter when she reached him, he dabbed at his eyes wiping away tears of pure joy.

“That was spectacular Ryder. I applaud you” he choked as another fit of laughter threatened to overwhelm him.

“Oh hush you” Ryder frowned, slumping against the bar. 

Sensing the change in her mood, Jaal sobered up, raising himself up from the chair.

“Cheer up Ryder, Vidal watched you walk away,” he said, “I say that was a success”


End file.
